(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in dough cuttters and, more particularly, appertains to a new and novel apparatus for cutting out a pie crust from a rolled out sheet of dough while simultaneously forming impressions therein which are to be filled in with a decorative food color filler after the crust is placed over the filling of a pie.
(2) State of the Art
Many devices are known in the art for cutting or stamping out varied shapes or forms of sections from pieces of dough. And some of such devices serve to form openings or depressions in the cutout sections.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 65,618, a device is disclosed which consists of an annular cutter having a top wall from which an integral die depends. The device is used for forming tarts with the die serving to form a deep cavity in the dough into which jelly is placed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 619,749, a biscuit or cookie cutter is disclosed which has an annular cutting wall with an attachment provided within the confines of the wall that terminates in a cutting edge and with the attachment having prongs on its lower end to form slits in the biscuit dough as it is stamped out by the cutting edge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,475, a dough cutter is disclosed that has a cutter member constituting an annular wall that terminates in a cutting edge. A mold plate is removably attached to the wall and covers the entire open area circumscribed by the wall at the cutting edge. In this way, a scalloped configuration is impressed into the entire dough section as it is stamped out from the rolled out dough sheet.